With regard to automotive vehicles, certain driving operations different from those of normal driving occur when the driver dozes. For example, with a dozing driver, certain abnormal operations, such as steering frequency being maintained at a significantly low level or no steering operation for a certain period of time and thereafter abrupt steering, may be performed. Normally, due to inattention of the dozing driver, steering frequency is unnecessarily increased. Therefore, if specific steering operations apt to occur during dozing at the wheel can be detected, it is possible to detect when the driver is dozing at the wheel. By accurately detecting dozing of the driver, an appropriate warning can be given to awaken the driver from the dozing state.
On the other hand, even under the normal driving conditions, it is occasionally necessary to steer similarly to the specific operations occurring during dozing at the wheel, depending on road conditions. Therefore, there is some possibility of producing a warning erroneously due to improper recognition of dozing. For example, when the vehicle passes from a straight road to a relatively narrow curved road, the steering operation frequency will be relatively low while driving on the straight stretch and thereafter steering operations of relatively high frequency and amplitude will be performed while on the curved road. Thus, if recognition of driver dozing is based on the condition that steering frequency less than a predetermined frequency is maintained for more than a predetermined time period and thereafter abrupt steering is performed, the warning will be given in the above driving condition even through the driver is in a normal conscious state. Therefore, for detecting dozing of the driver, it is quite important to select warning conditions which are quite specific to the dozing state.
According to the present invention, considering the fact that abrupt steering in alternating directions is apt to occur during dozing at the wheel and such steering operations are not likely to occur during normal driving, these conditions should be suitable for dozing detection. That is, according to the present invention, the state in which the driver is dozing at wheel is detected when steering operations in alternating directions each exceeding a predetermined steering angle, e.g., 15.degree.-40.degree., are performed within a given period of time. This way, dozing can be detected accurately and malfunction of the warning system can be effectively prevented.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warning device which properly detects dozing of the driver on the basis of steering operating conditions to prevent the warning system from malfunctioning and to ensure detection of dozing in order to give warning.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a warning device in which consecutive abrupt steering changes in opposite directions are detected and a warning is produced in response thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a warning method detecting abnormal steering operations to accurately detect dozing of the driver and giving warning based on the result of detection.